Life After Legend
by Dez384
Summary: Seven Years after the end of OoT, Link has set off on a new adventure with some new friends. They are investigating a problem, but they get split up. CHP 18: The group receives a new mission as the real sinister plot begins to reveal itself. FLAMES ACCE
1. The Vigilant Thief

This is my first fanfic. It will be most often in third person but occasionally it will be in first person. Actual speech will be in quotation marks, and thought will be in apostrophes. Thought will be noted like such when in third person. This is based from Ocarina of time, seven years from when Link went back in time after the defeat of Ganon.

I do not see the point of a disclaimer in every chapter, because that would only take up time and space.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything else that is copyrighted and is referred to in my story. All I own is my own thoughts, ideas, and opinions.

* * *

**Life after legend**

_Chapter 1: The Thief_

I squatted upon the edge of the cliff awaiting the setting of the sun. My eyes scanned over the village that lay in the forest valley. Constant vigilance. That's what every thief needs to have. The Kokiri will never suspect a thing. They all think that we Hylians can't enter their woods. What naive little people. I don't know if I should really trust the guy who hired me. He didn't even tell me what to find. He acts if I'm just some common household burglar. What could a Kokiri have that was of any real value? The biggest treasure of theirs is some little sword. The last guy who borrowed it forgot to return it, so they don't even have a treasure now. The guy's house I'm robbing is plenty rich. All that my employer told me was that this guy was near the top of the social chain. It wasn't hard for me to find the house of this guy. It was the only one nobody came in or out of all day. I wonder how a Hylian got in with the Kokiri. Could it be that one guy? Constant vigilance! I let my mind wander. Dusk had already come. I sat there in the dark for about twenty minutes before I moved. I pulled two knives from my belt as I stood up. I leapt from the forest cliff toward the house digging my blades into the back of the house. Using my knives as moveable hand holds, I scaled the walls of the house. I circled around to the front of the house. I quickly pulled myself inside and shut the door. Well it was more like curtains but nonetheless it cut me off from the outside world. I quickly rummaged through all of his stuff but I found nothing. It was as if he didn't keep his cash in his house. The Terminain account! How could I forget? Wait. What was that noise? I am thrown against the wall by something charging at me. It backs off and I fall to the floor. Something crashes into my head and everything goes black...

* * *

'I wonder when Link is getting home.' thought Saria as she sat down for a cup of tea. 'He is so dreamy in tights.' All of a sudden, a really loud "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came from Link's house. She went outside to see what had caused the moo.

"Hey Saria!" shouted on of the Know-It-All brothers. "Can you shut that cow up? I'm trying to get some sleep here." She just shrugged his comment off and climbed up the ladder. 'Since when did Link start using the curtains I got him?' Saria wondered. She pulled back the curtains to reveal a surprise.

"Omigosh!" she exclaimed. There was a guy lying on the floor. Standing over him was Link's cow. His skin was darker than a Hylian's, but still lighter than that of a Gerudo. He wore a black vest and a pair of black shorts. Both left plenty of skin to showcase his well-built body. His hair was red and black and was currently being grazed on by the cow. "Fluffy, stop eating that! You don't know where that's been!" You couldn't tell if it was red with black stripes or vice versa. 'What's this?' Saria wondered as she noticed a mark on his left hand. He had a burn in the shape of the Triforce. It was almost like a brand. While she was examining the mark, a voice called out to her.

"Saria who is that?" Link asked. "And why is he in my house?"

"I heard Fluffy scream and when I came over I found him in here." The thief began to stir. He bolted upright.

"Huh?" he said as he became aware of his surroundings. "Link? This is your house after all, eh? Too bad I forgot about the cow." Link charged at the thief, but he already had several Deku nuts out. With a flash, he was gone. Actually in a flash, he was at the doorway. Link chased him out of the house but the thief, who was a few yards away, whistled a peculiar tune and vanished in a series of yellow lights.

"You know Link, he looked just like you." said Saria, who was now next to Link in the yard.

"He knew a lot about me too. I wonder if he'll be back."

* * *

Yes, the cow's name is Fluffy. The story is pretty much free flowing so I'm open to any suggestions or ideas. 


	2. The Beautiful Princess

**Life After Legend**

_Chapter 2: The Princess_

It was the next morning after the thief had broken into Link's house. Link was sitting on his bed contemplating the robbery. 'He didn't take anything, but then again there isn't much to take. He didn't seem like a regular thug. He was almost professional. So, he was hired to rob my house? He had to be. Why else would he come all the way out here? Why my house? What did he mean he forgot about the cow? How did he get away? He used a Sheikan trick for sure. He wasn't very good at it though. That tune he whistled, what was it?' Link pulled out his ocarina and played the tune that the thief had whistled. Link disappeared in a series of lights.

A small woman was praying aloud in the Temple of Time. "Oh goddesses, please hear my plight. My husband is sick and my daughter is young. I cannot work with my husband being so sick and my daughter is too young to work. I have no way to take care for both. Soon I won't be able to care for either one. Nayru give me wisdom to see the right path, Farore to make me take the first step, and Din to help me endure the trials. Amen."

In the beginning of her prayer, she didn't notice a series of lights appear behind her. She never noticed the man that appeared suddenly behind her either. She turned around to leave when she noticed, and was startled by, the man. The man said nothing, but he held his purse in his outstretched hand. The lady looked confused and stared at the man. He looked like he was of decent wealth, but even that class of people couldn't afford to freely give money around.

"Take it. You need this more than I do." The man said. The woman eagerly took it and started to leave.

As she left out of the door she called back tot he man, "May the goddesses always bless you and your family!"

"Well, well, well, look who's here, Link." A voice called out from among the shadows. Princess Zelda stepped out from among the shadows. "You can't give money to every beggar you see. You'd make it harder for all of the other poor people who actually work for a living."

"Princess, you need not tell me what to do with my money. It is my personal affair. It isn't as if I walk through the streets just handing out money. She looked as if she really needed a helping hand."

"You'll ruin yourself financially!"

"Zelda, I find it sweet that you're thinking about me, but you must remember I have lots of money. I could be the richest man in Hyrule, if most of my money wasn't in Termina. Now tell me something, what are you doing here instead of being at the castle?"

"Rauru, told me to meet with him. Why did you come here?"

"I'll tell you later. Let me come with you to that meeting." Zelda shrugged as she created a portal for the both of them. They were enclosed in a blue light and found themselves in the Light Temple. Rauru walked up to both of them.

"I suppose you are wondering why I called you here, Zelda. I am glad you came also, Link. Last night someone played the Prelude of Light other than Link or a sage. Do you have any idea whom this could be?"

"I don't really see the reason for worry." Zelda said.

"Zelda, if just anybody knew and could use these songs, crime in Hyrule would escalate. It would be nearly impossible to catch the crook of any crime! I do know who played the song, Rauru. It was a thief who broke into my house."

"Link, you don't realize, not just anybody can use these songs, even if they know them!" Zelda replied.

"Then why could the thief use the song to get away? That's why I was in the temple today! I played the song the thief used to get away!"

"Stop your bickering, children. I will look into the matter some more." Rauru said as he sent us back to the Temple of Time.

"Link, wait!" Zelda called as I was leaving the temple. "You're invited to a party at the castle tomorrow! You have to come. Everybody who is anybody will be there!"

"If you're sending out invitations on the eve of the party, I doubt many people will come."

"I sent the other invitations a week ago, you numbskull! I wanted to personally invite you myself, but I couldn't find you. So will you come?"

"Sure, why not. I doubt I'm high enough in society for people to know me though." He opens the door to leave and finds a mob outside. They shout, "We love you Link!" With that, Link quickly shuts the door. "Wow. I'm quite popular after all."

"I'll expect to see you there." Zelda said as she was opening the door. "Remember you need to dress formal." and with that she left.

Please read and review.


	3. The Orphanage Master

**Life After Legend**

_Chapter 3: The Orphanage Master_

The town was a sight to see that night. The town was abuzz about the Royal Ball to be held at the Palace. Carriages paraded through town as very important peoples entered the castle.

The ballroom was a beautiful sight to see. It was decorated by the best decorator in all of Hyrule. While the silk curtains and stained glass windows were attractive, the food table demanded the attention of all who was there. It bore every delicacy in all of Hyrule, from Rock Sirloin steaks to Boiled Deku nuts and roasted Leever.

Of all the important people in Hyrule, one man stood out from the rest. Some say it was his snazzy green tuxedo, while others say it was his dashing good looks. Nonetheless, this man is the star of this story.

"Oh! Link, how good to see you I'm glad you could come." The Princess Zelda said as she greeted him. 'Too bad he isn't wearing his tights.'

"I'm glad you invited me, Princess." Came his reply. Link proceeded in to see the vast multitude of people congregating in the ballroom. He quickly scanned the room for someone he knew when a voice came out of the blue and called him out.

"Oh, Link-y Poo! Over here!" Link turned to see who had been calling him. He had a sinking felling he already knew who it was. 'Great my ex.' he thought.

The Zora Princess came over to Link and embraced him in a hug. "Oh Link darling. It has been a long time since we've seen each other."

"I missed you too honey." Link said hoping too be released. He had hoped correctly, for she did release him.

"I was dreadfully bored before you came. I had to talk to that Guru guy. He's weird. He may be the best composer in Hyrule but you playonelitlsonganhefreksot..." By this time, Link had become lost by what Ruto was saying. He figured he it was good letting her just ramble on. Its not like she was going to find out he wasn't paying attention.

"Hello Ruto, _Link." _Malon said. She had walked right behind the couple. 'Link looks as charming as ever!' she thought.

"Oh Malon, how nice to see you." Ruto replied. 'Have to make sure she doesn't make a move on my man, the little conniving farm girl.' "It's been such along time since we've seen each other. How is your father?" Ruto asked with false compassion.

"He's splendid right now. Are you and Link back together?" Malon asked eagerly.

"Sadly no. The whole interracial relationship still doesn't work out." Malon's thought was 'YES!'

"I'll go get some punch." Link said. He was tired of being ignored. He left the girls to their mindless chatter about him.

* * *

While Link was at the punch table, he overheard a conversation.

"There are to many ruffians here. The Princess should be more selective and choose only the Hylian elite."

"Right, Right, only the elite."

"Why, look at that over there at the punch table in the green suit."

"Totally preposterous! Absurd! Disrupting the peace!"

Link stopped eavesdropping at this point. There was no more reason to listen to them ramble on about him being a ruffian. "I should add them to my hit list." He mumbled. 'If I had one, that is.'

"You're an assassin?" Link jumped at this voice. He whirled around to see to whom the voice belonged. A large man stood behind him. This man was large but not fat. He seemed as if to be a large brick wall. His hair was short and black.

"No, I was only joking."

"Don't mind those guys. They don't like anyone whose exercise is more than just writing. I never caught your name."

"My name is Link."

"Nice to meet you Link. I'm Duke Baron, operator of the largest orphanage in Hyrule."

"Interesting. You don't really seem the type of person who would do that. Are you an orphan yourself?" Link inquired.

"No, I'm not. I just believe it was my calling."

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I better get going don't want to keep my friends waiting." Link left the buffet table and walked back to the gibbering girls.

* * *

Please Read and Review.


	4. The Honorable King

**Life After Legend**

_Chapter 4: The King_

'This party is taking forever.' Link thought to himself. 'I'm glad I brought my stone mask.' Link had slipped away from the girls a few minutes earlier. He was now leaning on the wall in a corner. It was the only place where he wouldn't get trampled. Link watched the party go on around him. Ruto and Malon probably didn't even notice that he was gone.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" The deep voice had startled Link for the second time that day. Duke Baron was standing in front of Link staring straight into his eyes. "Must I repeat myself, fool? You can't play games with me. I know you're there."

'Just ignore him he'll go away.' Link thought. The man then stepped on Link's foot. Realizing he could no longer hide, Link removed his mask. "How did you know I was there?"

"I could sense your presence. It's like a sixth sense. I suspected you to be a bad person right away because most guests can't make themselves invisible."

"That's alright. I was just wanting to get away from all the attention."

"So, Link, what do you do? You don't seem like the type of person one would expect to see at an occasion such as this."

"I have political connections to all races in Hyrule, except the Sheikah of course. I actually have a good deal of power in the government of Hyrule. Other than that, I do nothing."

"How could you fit in with the Gerudo?" Link fishes in his pocket and pulls out a card.

"Behold! My Official Gerudo Membership Card! I'm the only male Gerudo." Link and Duke continued their conversation and started talking about pointless things. Thus, the night droned on.

* * *

Link stayed a while after the Ball was over. This was solely because he fell asleep in the corner. He noticed that everyone had already left. He started to leave, but Zelda raced up to him.

"Link, can you turn yourself invisible?" She asked. He nodded. "Good come with me." Link followed her through the maze-like castle and into a small room. In the middle of the room was a square table that took up a large amount of the room. On one side were two chairs; the other side only had one. Zelda bade Link to go into the farthest corner and turn invisible. He did as he was told. Zelda sat in the chair closest to him.

Soon after that, the King of Hyrule appeared through the doorway followed by Duke Baron. The King sat down next to Zelda, and Duke sat down in the chair on the opposite side.

"Duke Baron, you are a very clever man." The King said. "I know that you use your orphanage as a front for illegal activities. I knew that you used to be the uncatchable _Lord Thief_. However, I did not bring you here to criticize and punish you. I am in need of your aid. I need you to get a warrior from the underworld to go on a dangerous mission, but he must be of good heart."

"Milord, I no longer partake in illegal activities. My orphanage isn't a front for anything. All I do is take care of and train kids with potential."

"You train them to be thieves and spies. Anyways, there is something wrong with the Gerudo. They are reclusive towards outsiders, especially me-"

"Wait!" Duke stated as he rose from his seat. He pointed his finger at Link's corner and said, "Link, if that be you, show yourself." Link didn't hesitate to remove his mask. He wasn't eager to see how much damage Duke could do to him.

Link bowed and said, "Sorry, your majesty. I was asked to come here by the Princess." The King gave Zelda a stern look.

"Father, please listen, Link might be able to do this job better than what Mr. Baron could come up with." "We shall see." The King replied.

"As I was saying, I need someone to find out what is wrong and fix it. They must be a happy peoples. We are planning on building a trade route to another country. This must be nipped in the bud."

"Your Highness," Link began, "I am a member of the Gerudo. Let me get my card out."

"Link, we don't need to see your card." Duke retorted.

"Duke, do you have any ideas if one of your pupils could handle this job?" The King asked.

"I know of at least one, my best apprentice, Knil." Duke answered.

'Knil?' Zelda thought. 'I wonder if it's the same guy I knew.'

"We all shall meet one week from now. Duke, bring this apprentice of yours." The king said.

* * *

Link and Duke were walking out of the final gate of the castle when Link's Ocarina rang. "Hi Saria. What's up?" he said.

"Oh Link, someone just tried to assassinate Fluffy!"

"Ok Sar, I'll be home soon. Don't worry. Bye"

"Girlfriend?" Duke asked.

"Nah, just my neighbor. Someone just tried to assassinate my cow. He was probably sent by that thief who tried to brake into my house."

"What stopped him and why would he want to kill your cow?

"My cow KOed the thief. He had tan skin and red and black hair. Know him?"

"Doesn't ring a bell." Duke replied. 'Note to self: Tease Knil about cows.'

Link played the Minuet of Forest and warped home.

* * *

I hven't updated in while, but I have a chance now that it is spring break. I'll update more often if I have some fans. I'm ready to take any constructive criticism. One note: the "K" in Knil is silent, as in knife.


	5. The Dark Servant

**Life After Legend**

_Chapter 5: The Dark Servant_

The room was a dark, cold place. It was filled with shadow. No joy could exist here, except for the pleasure of malicious intent. It was here the Dark Master sat upon his throne. He called forth his highest servant.

"You are to free me," the booming voice of the Dark One said, "but first kill he who _plagues_ me. You are to use him to free yourself, and then you are to kill him. I want him dead before you try to release me."

"How am I to free myself, milord?"

"Resurrect the shadow soldier, for he is your gate. I will give you the power you need." An orb appeared in the hand of the Dark Master. It was filled an imperceptible light that glowed a still green color. This orb passed from the hand of the Master to the hand of the servant. "Kill him, _Mage_."

* * *

One week had passed since link had attended the secret meeting. He was rushing to the castle. One didn't want to be late for a meeting with the King. It appeared that link would be late. He would have fared better if he had slept in his own home. To help be on time for the king's meeting, Link had stayed in town the previous night. He had forgotten about morning traffic in the market. This wasn't a problem in the richer areas of town, but in the poorer areas, the streets became flooded with people as soon as the drawbridge falls down. By the time Link had left his inn, the back streets were crawling with people. It took him a little less than an hour to reach the outer gates of the castle. He had only allowed himself half an hour to get in the castle. The guard at the outer gate were being total jerks.

"State your business," the guard said.

"I have a meeting with the King."

"Do you have written proof of the appointment?"

"No, but must I? Surely you've seen me around here enough to know that I am welcome at the castle?"

"I have never seen you before. You do not have written evidence you should be let in nor or you of a political position of power."

"I am a delegate of the Kokiri people. If you want proof, look at my clothes. They are from the forest."

"What I see is the designer clothes made by Galmia Pepe for men of the working sort."

Fed up, Link pulled a Deku net from his satchel and threw it at the guard. While the gateman was stunned, Link fired his hookshot at a nearby tree and pulled himself to the top, and then jumped onto the top of the cliff.

Link just strolled on into the castle from there on out. The Chief of Palace Security greeted him as he entered into the castle. Link tossed him a 20 rupee piece and told him to fire the gateman.

Link opened the door to the inner sanctum of the castle and let himself in. He bowed and said, "Greetings, your majesty. I am sorry to be late. I didn't know of how crowded the town was." As Link resumed a vertical position, he looked at who was there in the room. There was the King, Zelda, some purple haired dude, and a guy with tanned skin. 'Wait a minute. I know him.' Link thought.

"You're the thief that broke into my house!" Link cried.

"Knil! You broke into his house!" Zelda mocked.

"It wasn't anything personal man, honestly. I was hired." Knil tried to protest.

"You're the reason someone tried to assassinate my cow, aren't you?" Link shouted.

"My friend did it on his own free will," Knil cried out in defense.

"You had Kiir, go try to _kill _his cow?" Duke said.

"Dude, Duke, chill out man." Knil said trying to save his own hide.

"**_SILENCE!_**" the King shouted. "Stop your quarreling. There is business we need to attend to. Link and Knil, you two shall be going to help the Gerudo with whatever problem they have. You two will have to put aside your differences and work together. You two will also accompanied by Nansen, this mage."

Nansen, who had been silent this whole time, now stood forward. He was clad in a black robe with a gold trim. He had short purple hair and plain glasses on his face. In his left hand he carried a leatherbound book. Inside his robe he carried something else. Some sort of cyclindrical object.

"I believe," the King continued, "you might have need of a mage in the desert. You will leave tommorrow, but you shall join us for dinner tonight. The gaurds will show you to your chambers."

Link had some other business to do that day so he left Knil and Nansen to themselves. As they were walking down the hall Nansen asked, "Are you two relat-"

"No." Came Knil's reply. It was swift and cold.

"I heard both of you were orphans and you two look very similar."

"No." Knil said again with the same cold swiftness.

They continued the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for all the constructful criticism. I would have had this chapter up sooner but they had the maintainence thing and then I left town for a day. Oh well here it is. R&R please.


	6. The Dark Beast

**Life After Legend**

_Chapter 6: The Dark Beast_

There stood a small palm tree in the middle of a small sandy island barely any larger than the tree trunk. The room seamed to stretch on forever. In all directions, you could only see water. The water wasn't even deep enough to come to your ankles.

For some reason on this day, waves were moving across the room. The waves came from all directions, converging on the small isle. As these gentle waves retreated, a body had washed up ashore. It was black in black clothes with black hair. It had piercing red eyes of evil that could kill a man in a single glare. The man got up and looked out upon the waves. The waves had turned violent.

All of a sudden, the man fell to his knees clutching his chest. He ripped off his shirt and his chest was glowing green. He watched in terror as a portal formed in his skin. Out of it sprung a pale skinned man, garbed in black clutching a green orb.

"I am free at last," said the pale man. "Now to do my master's bidding."

The dark man, who was know lying on the ground, got up. He ran over to the pale man and grabbed the orb he held. The orb sent wave upon wave of dark chi into their bodies. In a flash of a sick green light, they both feel beneath the waves and were buried once more.

* * *

The Dark Master sat upon his throne. A cold dead wind blew by. He had commanded his witches to tell him of what the mage was doing. The witches hobbled around their crystal ball. They waved their hands maniacally.

"Thy mage hath-"

"blundered already."

"He did not sow-"

"what he reaped."

"He did not put back-"

"what he brought forth."

"The other struck back-"

"and struck him down."

"Do not fear-"

"a beast hath been born."

"He shall be thy puppet-"

"once he does what he is to do."

"He shall-"

"kill Link."

* * *

This short but It's allI get out. I have lots of ideas but I have to untangle them. Thanks If anyone reads, if you do please review.


	7. The Fearing Gerudos

**Life After Legend**

_Chapter 7: The Fearing Gerudos_

It has been 13 days since we started this voyage. We have been wandering the desert for eleven. The Gerudos were in great hurry to get us out in the desert. Many almost died of shock once we volunteered to help them.

We arrived at their village the day we left. Link was friends with many Gerudo. Once we got past the gate-lady we were somewhat excepted. Link was accepted, and Knil and myself weren't thrown in jail. It would have been smoother sailing if Knil hadn't stolen Link's Gerudo membership card.

When asked why we had come, Link simply declared that the King had wanted us to survey for the trade route. I believe they accepted that story for the most part. Link pretended to think that the moral in the village was odd. A heavily medicated monkey could tell something was wrong for crying aloud! Still, Knil and I acted along and followed Link's lead.

The Gerudo leader, Naburoo, explained that demons had started attacking in the past weeks. Many attacks had come at any time of day. The Gerudos had to stand watch all the time unless the want to killed. Many brave fighters had already died. All the demons had come from the desert. There hadn't been an attack in several days, but the Gerudo witches had been sensing many surges of dark power coming more frequently and full of more evil.

The Gerudos rushed us out of their village so we could stop the demons. We have wandering ever since. I too can sense a growing density of dark magic. It seems vampiric. We have been following the evil with a special compass Knil had. He wouldn't say where he found it, but I have a hunch that it hasn't always been his.

I believe there is some connection between Knil and Link. They look much alike except for their pigmentation. Even their names are similar. I anyone knows anything it would be Knil. To him the subject seems sore. The two don't seem to get along real well. Link has some level of suspicion about Knil he can't seem to figure out.

Nansen's Log Entry #1

* * *

This is another short chapter.I can only get my story out in small pieces like this. At least I am updating regularly. R&R


	8. The Evil Apparition

**Life After Legend**

_Chapter 8: The Evil Apparition_

Knil's Point of View

We have finally found it. After wandering around the desert for two weeks, we have found what we were looking for. I think it's what we are looking for, but I can't be sure. None of us actually know what we are looking for. I believe this is the closest we are going to get to find whatever we are searching for.

What we found was a small abandoned village. The adobe buildings were in ruin. All the remained of them were the foundation and some remnants of walls. The evil my compass was detecting was coming from here. This place seemed dead.

When none of us was expecting it, something happened. Some sort of portal opened up in the center of the village. From it, came scores upon scores of demonic creatures. They viciously attacked without hesitation. They must be very simple-minded creatures. I was the least prepared for battle. You know Link pulled out his "Sword of Evil's Bane" and started killing the things left and right. I expected Nansen to be caught off guard while trying to cast a spell. You want to know what he did? He pulled out this gold tube thing, and out of the end came a glowing blade of many colors. Then he started chopping up the monsters like Link. What weapons did I have to use against these fiends? I only had two knives. Wow, look at my little daggers against your giant axe. I am so going to win, NOT!

I had to start beating up these dudes with my bare hands. Luckily for me, I was able to pick up some weapons for them. I grabbed hold of a mammoth sized spear and started to kick butt. By the time I had started to get my groove on, all of them were already dead. Dang Link and his "Hero of Time" greatness. The ground started to shake, and I noticed the portal reopening. Out of it came a beast that was ten times the size of any man. The three of us poised for battle. We would be triumphant in this battle.

The behemoth started to yell a battle cry, but its cry to turned to one of pain. We stared in confusion as a flow of purple energy came from the behemoth's body and made its way to the behemoth's back. A glanced around and noticed that the same purple energy was coming from the slain demons as well. This energy was making its way toward the behemoth as well. As mysteriously as it started, the energy trail stopped. The behemoth stopped crying out in misery. A slight breeze blew. The behemoth and all the slain demons, fell away into dust. From behind where the behemoth stood, we saw an evil apparition. It was a translucent black and in the shape of a man.

"I shall consume you too in my quest for power!" it yelled. Silently, yet swiftly, Link loosed three Light arrows at this phantom. It appeared to me that when these arrows made contact with it, all the power it had just gained from devouring the creatures was lost. It fell into a far side of the destroyed village. We had no time to go search for it. I wished we had, so we could destroy it.

"I HAVE FOUND YOU AT LAST LINK!" came a booming voice. All of us looked back at the ocean of sand and saw a man approaching us. He was pale with black hair. He seemed to bear a resemblance to Link. In his hand was a glowing green orb. "I SHALL KILL YOU HERE!"

Link charged at the man, but in a swift motion as the stranger blocked the attack he flung Link's sword and shield away. This didn't discourage Link, for he attacked using his fists. What happened next, I still don't clearly understand. When Link's body came into contact with the strangers body, the both of them became one. It isn't as if the stranger absorbed Link, it was more like they were two pieces of puzzle, now fitting together. The odd thing was, neither of the two were in control. It was if the being was mindless. That is where the specter from before came back into play. It knew somehow that it could take over the body. That being now created of three things was now brimming with power.

"FEAR ME! I AM LURKA! I SHALL DESTROY ALL!" This is the point in which Nansen moved into action. He started to move before me, probably because he more easily understood magic workings like this since he was a mage. He placed his blade back inside his robe and pulled out his spell book.

He started making signs I will likely never understand. He was surrounded by a white light and a magic circle appeared beneath him. He began to shout, "Divine Execution, Holy Exorcism, _Divinus-_" Unfortunately he was never able to finish. The ground beneath him broke and he fell, along with a large amount of sand, deep down until the hole repaired himself. It is hard to explain but imagine if someone shot a cannonball through a large pane of glass. He fell not into the earth, but into another world.

It was about know that I realized that I had to do something. I charged at Lurka and threw the spear I had been holding at him. The vaporized it with a blast from his orb. He formed the dark energy of his orb into a whip and used it to fling me into the eternal blue sky.

* * *

This is the next chapter. I hoped you liked it. I have the general idea of what I'm going to do but I don't actually know all the small details. That's why my chapters are somewhat short, but at least I'm updating often now.Please Read and Review.I am open for helpful criticism even flames.


	9. The Valiant Beast

**Life After Legend**

_Chapter 9: The Valiant Beast_

The sky burned a deep crimson red. Orange clouds of flame rumbled against the sky. Lightning flashed while thunder roared. The world was devoid of most plant life. Barren land stretched for most of what one could see. Towering mountains of cold stone loomed above all.

There was a Hylian lying upon the ground. He had been unconscious, but was now coming to. He awoke with a start. He was in an unfamiliar place and had no memory of how he had gotten there.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud. As if the sound of his voice was a trigger, demons came from nowhere and started to attack the man. None of them reached the man however. Someone had come from nowhere and slain all the beasts. The newcomer was white with short green hair. He had an orange chain mail, orange shorts, and a blue cape. His oddest features were his tiger ears and tail. His weapon was a staff with a tiger claw on the tip.

"Are you okay?" the stranger asked.

"I am fine. My name is Nansen. May I learn the name of my rescuer?"

"I am known as Tigris. What are you doing in this place? You haven't been here for long since you are still a man."

Nansen relayed to Tigris the story of finding the ruined village and fighting hordes of demons and then what happened to Link.

"I see" Tigris said. "It makes sense. Let me give you a brief overlook of what is going on. There are three realms: The Highlands, the Lowlands, and the Land of Men. The Highland is above the Land of Men, and the Lowland below it. There are also three forces: the High, the good guys, the Low, the bad guys, and the Neutral. They each reside in their respective lands. The world of men is where the power of the forces mingles. The Neutrals are judges who preserve balance and reside in a cut off part of the Highland. They serve no one side but try to keep the balance of the two opposing forces at rest."

"We are in the lowland," Tigris continued. "Here evil and heresy rule. Mere men can stay as men. There are dark spirits that are in the form of mist that transform men into monsters. You obviously haven't encountered one yet. There is an artifact known as the Avalon Spike. It is used to make sure that the High and Lowlands never collide. It keeps distance between the two. If they did collide, the land of men would be turned into chaos and void. In the Highlands, it comes from the ground, and here it should come from the sky. Somehow, the low inverted it so they could use it to escape to the Land of Men. That is what you found in your world, and is why you fell through to this world. Most can't travel between the Lands, or if they can, they pass through the barrier between their Land and the Land of Men. I possess they power to go to any Land. That is why I am fixing the Avalon Spike. You should stay close to me."

The two then set off to fix the Avalon Spike. Quite soon, the spike came into view. It was a large purplish colored tower stretching toward the sky. As they neared, some dark mists descended upon them.

"It was nice to know you Nansen. Once these mists transform you, I'm going to have to kill you."

The mists descended upon Nansen. He struggled and tried to repel them but his efforts were in vain. Then, as the mists closed in on him, they were repelled by a white light. Standing there in Nansen's place was a white beast. The humanoid figure glowed white. It had pale white skin and long shaggy white hair. It's hands and feet were claw like and horns protruded from its head. It was garbed in black shorts and a black vest.

'Odd,' Tigris thought. 'I have never heard of someone becoming a demon and retaining there goodness before. This beast must have been lurking inside him before and he summoned it to defend himself against transformation.'

"Tigris," he said. "Only my body has transfigured, not my mind. Don't try to slay me."

"Fine then," was Tigris's reply. "Let's move on." As the two closed in on the Avalon Spike, hordes of demons came from the ground and attacked them. Tigris and Nansen attacked and destroyed demon after demon. "There are too many. I can't reach the tower without killing you."

Nansen then fell back. He launched himself at the mob of demons with his hands over his head forming a wedge. He sped through until he reached the tower. He then grabbed it by the base and hoisted it up. With much strain, he ripped it from the ground. Nansen flipped the tower upside down and charge into the sky. The tower connected with the sky as if though the sky was solid. A great burst of energy was sent rippling through the Lowlands. It obliterated all of the demons. Tigris was sent flying back.

When all was clear again, Tigris looked towards the sky. He saw no living thing. The sky was empty except for the protruding Avalon Spike.

From afar, someone looked on. He had heard and seen everything. What a tale this would make. The black fairy started to grin as he chuckled to himself, "Wait till the judges hear about this."


	10. The Army of a Hundred Men

**Life After Legend**

_Chapter 10: The Army of a Hundred Men_

The harsh desert sun rained down upon the travelers. The caravan trudged through the sands. The camels moved slowly as their masters beat them onwards. Moans came from the prisoners who sat shackled in the back of several wagons. These people are being taken to coliseums. They were going to be forced to fight for their life.

A lookout sat next to a driver. He scanned the horizon with his telescope. He had to stay alert with constant vigilance. His job was to keep watch for bandits who roamed the deserts. It wasn't as if there was anything to steal anyways. All that this entire caravan had were some men who were going to be killed anyways.

The lookout jumped to attention. He had spotted a man in the desert. He was lying face down on the ground. He appeared unconscious. He could be sleeping. It was hard to tell from this distance. The lookout told the driver who was sitting next to him. The driver ordered a halt to water the animals. The lookout was told to go get the man. If he was alive, he would be thrown into the back with the rest of the prisoners. If he was dead, he would be given to the cook. It must this man's lucky day, he was alive.

* * *

Knil's Point of View

I don't know how long that I've been sitting here in this darkness. This place is a cold damp dungeon. It is just a holding cell for those who are going to be entered into the arena. We are all supposed to die. The big shots in charge keep talking about some big event. I've gathered that there are one hundred of us fighters, though I'm probably the only good one. We are going to fight three professionals. I like these odds.

Finally, we are being moved out. The arena feels warm. There are many people packed into this place. They enjoy the precious gift of life being wasted. They make me sick.

From what I can see of are three opponents is that they don't seem that hard. One man is in armor, his body covered with weapons. He must have at least two dozen blades on him. The second man I see is wearing light armor. He seems like the type that prefers speed to defense. He has two katanas, one on each side of his body. The third man is a giant. He is the size of about three men. He is heavily armored. He wields a giant ball and chain mace. He will be a challenge.

The battle begins. I block my mind for all distractions. I tune out the cries of battle. I block out the demeaning words of the announcer. I am ready to fight.

I, Knil, shall be victorious.

I hang back, not ready to be mowed down in the initial chaos. I first make my way toward the man with the katanas. I approach him swiftly and silently. He swings at me with a horizontal slice, but I jump into the air. I land upon his blade and knock him off balance. I slam him against the arena wall. I begin to beat him senseless. I must stop. I do not wish to kill him. Violence is not the answer.

The hilts of his blades feel warm in my hands. I move on towards the giant. He might prove to be trouble. He is massacring all that come near him. He swings his mace like a madman. He tries to crush me beneath his heavy mace as I approach. I jumped back to dodge. I jump on top of the mace, and wedge both katanas between the links of the chain that connects the mace together. With a quick pull the chain link snaps. Igrab the enormous ball and lift it above my head. I hurl the gigantic orb at the big man. He is caught off balance and falls upon his back. I sneakily remove one of his heavily armored gauntlets and his helm. The gauntlets crash down upon his bald head like thunder falling from the sky. Two down, one to go.

The third warrior has killed all his opposition. Many of his weapons are now no longer on his person, but are scattered throughout the arena.

"It is almost over. Just one more person to beat." he says.

"You killed more than your fair share of men. Each one of you was supposed to statistically kill thirty-three men leaving one man left over. I guess I took out your comrades before they could kill their number of men. Sorry to put extra work on you." I said.

"Don't lie you filth. I shall defeat you in the names of my friends you hath slain!"

The warrior charged at me, but he was fatigued. I could easily dodge his blows. I was even able to nick a sword off his belt. Without warning, I drove my blade into his knee. He still tried to keep fighting even with a sword protruding from his leg. With his right hand, he swung with a sword. I managed to intercept and grab his sword. He tried to punch me with his other hand. I grabbed his fist as he swung. Right as I caught his fist, spikes came forth from his gauntlet, slicing the webbing between my fingers. I fell back out of surprise. He charged again and I caught both of his arms as he attacked. Then he did something unexpected. He tried to head butt me. He had the total upper hand because he was wearing a helmet. His head swiftly descended down upon mine. I felt the pain. I staggered back. When I looked up, I saw that he had fallen to the ground. His helmet was in shatters.

I raised my hand triumphantly into the air. I was the winner. I had not yet died.

My head hurts.

* * *

Knil's personality changes alot. You can never know what to expect from him. He has a pretty hard head.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I would have updated sooner, but the server was overloaded when I last had a chance to try. Please Read and Review. Constructional criticism and flames are welcome.


	11. The Fishy Zora

**Life After Legend**

_Chapter 11: The Fishy Zora_

The King Zora worried about his daughter. She had seemed sad for the longest time. He knew why she was sad. His darling little Ruto had fallen in love with that Hylian boy Link. He couldn't fathom why she liked him. He was just another Hylian. Most of them look the same anyway.

There was nothing he could do to help her. She would be sad until she didn't want to be anymore. She could have any Zora she wanted because she was a princess. Her beauty would make any Zora unable to resist as well. Things were much simpler in the older days when all women wanted to was lay eggs.

* * *

Princess Ruto sat on the edge of the ice cavern. Most Zoras didn't like ice, so they stayed away. Ruto wanted to be alone. She missed Link. He had been gone for quite awhile now. Ruto had heard rumor Link had gone on a trip. Even if he were in Hyrule, he wouldn't come and visit her. She was just an ugly little fishy. H e had all those so-called beautiful Hylian girls all wanting to be with him. 'I'm the only one who truly loves him though,' thought Ruto.

"Greetings Princess Ruto" came an anonymous voice from behind. Ruto was caught off guard at the voice and jumped into the water. Where she had been sitting, there was now a Zora standing. He was a darker color blue than most Zoras, almost a purple or black color. "Let me help you back up" he said as he held out his arm for her to grab.

"Thank you" Ruto said. "Who are you? You aren't really a Zora are you?"

"You're quite smart Princess. I am indeed not a Zora"

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Oh Princess, It isn't what I want, this is all about who you want. I'm here to give you what your heart most desires."

"You must surely want something in return." Ruto said.

"No, I don't want anything. Take this book." He held out a leather bound book. Ruto took the book form him and looked at the cover. The cover had an insignia on it. The shape was like the triforce but black and upside down. Ruto looked up to ask the man a question but he was gone.

* * *

Here is another chapter. I'm gracious to all those who have reviewed my story. Please review. I do accept flames.


	12. The Tormented Mind

**Life After Legend**

_Chapter 12: The Tormented Mind_

Help me. I am trapped within my own body. I have no control. I am just a vessel. I am supposed to be the Hero.

I thought that the monstrosity that I have become was a conglomeration of three peoples. I was wrong. There is a fourth party. I did not know this sooner, because two of us were already one. Somehow their bodies and minds became one with some dark energy. They were unstable in form. When I touched them, I became sucked into them and my body was chosen as the host. This was because, one of the two that had already merged, was like me. He was a dark clone of me.

Once three of us had merged, there was no mind in control. The other two had lost their minds because of the Orb of Malevolent Quintessence, which they possessed. When they ha merged, their minds were burned and destroyed by the evil chi. My mind was canceled out by theirs. Their presence restrained me from tacking over. That is what allowed that evil apparition to control my body.

Its name is Lurka. It is a parasite. It feeds off the life force of anything, dead or alive. It once was a Hylian soldier who died in war. Somehow, he escaped death. Now he feeds off life force. If it doesn't get enough, it will be forced to go to the land of the dead. Luckily for me, he doesn't feed off my life force. The orb of dark energy sustains his hunger.

He is a monster. He kills anything that moves. I wish to be rid of him. It is agonizing to be trapped inside while he is in control.

Help me. Please.

* * *

This is a very short chapter. I didn't feel like leaving Link out, but there isn't much for him to do. This chapter my seem a tad confusing. I have a general idea of what I'm going to do, but I don't know what order I'm going to put hise ideas in. Thanks to all who reviewed, especially Greki since she's reviewed twice. 


	13. The Golden Sisters

**Life After Legend**

_Chapter 13: The Golden Sisters_

The three Goddesses of Hyrule met together in the golden Realm. There was an issue that must be discussed. One of the sages has been corrupted.

"We must strike her down before she can cause any harm!" suggested Din.

"We cannot do that," Nayru said. "She is a sage. It would harm us more in the long run."

"Though we cannot nip this in the bud, this operation should be easy to stop before it gains to much momentum," said Farore.

"And when would that be? Once he is released?" questioned Din.

"We are too late from any of this ever starting. It began long ago, when it was foretold in that prophecy," said Nayru.

"Nayru, that prophecy only talks about when it all will end. The rest of us are only talking about the beginning and stopping it," said Farore.

"True, but still it has already begun. It began just before Link left, when the Gerudo started being attacked," replied Nayru.

"Let me guess," Din said, "this is the work of that little nefarious fairy, isn't it?"

"You have guessed correctly."

* * *

The Dark Master sat upon his throne. Before him, two witches were gazing into a large crystal orb.

"What do you see, witches?"

"You soon shall be freed master. The Servant of darkness has almost completed his plan. The Dark King shall be free again."

Unfortunately for him, the Dark Master, did not know that the witches weren't talking about him.

* * *

Here is another short Chapter. I have more in store, and the next chapter will definately be longer than this. I'll try to update soon. Thanks to all my reveiewers.


	14. The Collosal Fighter

**Life After Legend**

_Chapter 14: The Colossal Fighter_

Duke Baron wandered through Hyrule Market on one sunny afternoon. On this particular day, he strayed to the part of the market where the foreign merchants usually set up. He was hoping he might here a word of what was happening to Knil.

As Duke was walking past on vendor, a poster on display caught his attention. IT was an advertisement for a coliseum. This poster was showing off a match between Death-Killer and 3-armed Man. What intrigued Duke the most was the picture of Death-Killer. He looked exactly like Knil.

"How do they make this picture?" Duke asked the Vendor.

"They use the color pictograph. I believe that you Hylians have a black and white pictograph," replied the vendor.

"Can you tell me anything about this Death-Killer guy?" asked Duke.

"He is the greatest fighter currently employed at the Sparta Coliseum in my home country of Nihil. I have collected the posters for all his fights. I even have a rare poster of him fighting in his debut coliseum match as one of the men in the army of a hundred men."

"Can I buy one of these posters from you?" asked Duke.

"This one will cost three Rupees." Duke paid the man and hurried off towards the castle.

* * *

'Well that was disastrous,' thought Duke as he hurried back to the orphanage. 'Both the King and Princess agree that he is Knil but they can't do anything. We have are friends with that country. Knil is of no diplomatic importance. He isn't even a wanted criminal. Sometimes you just train your thieves too good.'

As Duke returned to his orphanage, he began to prepare for a long journey.

* * *

After three days of traveling, Duke and his entourage finally reached the coliseum where Knil supposedly was being held. Duke went to see the owner of the coliseum and took with him a boy of about 17. The boy wore a black cloak. His hair was the color of the night sky. Upon his chest was a tattoo that assured his Sheikan heritage. The third man of their group was told to lay low.

Duke and the boy walked into the owner's office and were greeted cheerfully. Once they mentioned their business, the owner's smile faded.

"You can't have Knil!" he shouted. "He is my best fighter. I don't care if he once belonged to you, he is mine now!"

"How about a nice little wager. We bet Knil on a match. My man duel with your men. How about it?" Duke said.

"Fine. A ten-man battle royale. If your man wins, you get Knil, but what if you lose?"

"If we lose then my student and I shall join your coliseum as fighters."

"Where is your man anyway?" the owner asked.

"He had some business to take care of, but I assure you he will be here for the match."

* * *

Knil was walking to the bathroom when something hit him in the head. He looked around but saw no one there. He thought he saw a shadow turn around a corner, but it must have been a trick of the light. He picked up the stone that had been thrown at him. Around it was a note, which read:

You must lose the ten man battle royale but don't die. From Kiir

This message perplexed Knil. His friend couldn't really be here, could he?

* * *

The stadium was packed with people. The Coliseum had never done something like this before. All wanted to see how it was going to end. It should be a spectacular fight.

In the locker room for the home fighters, the owner was giving a talk to his nine fighters.

"You must defeat the other man. The one who kills him, shall get his pay increased ten fold. However, every time you hit one of the men in here, your pay shall be cut in half. Kill the other man."

* * *

When the fight began, the fighters were spread out in the oval shape that made up the arena. Knil was on one end of the coliseum, and Duke's man on the other.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the fight of your lives," yelled the announcer. "Today we have the best fighters in the land competing to see who is the top dog. We have: Death-Killer, Gargantuan, Red Arachnid, Sir Knight, Shackles, Iron Fist, Mutinous Mage, Thunderbolt, Titanic, and the guest, Bohndi!"

Bohndi was a very well built man. He wore no shirt and a par of loose fitting pants. His blonde hair was in a braid that fell to his waist. On his left side was a sword in a sheath attached to his belt. Each hand was covered in Iron gauntlets.

* * *

Up in the stands, Kiir asked Duke, "Do you really think he can win? Those dudes look pretty tough."

"Bohndi could kill all of them just by drawing his blade from its sheath. That is if he wanted to.

* * *

As the battle began, it soon became apparent that Bohndi was not to be underestimated. He was first charged by a samurai type warrior. The Samurai charged before drawing his blade. As he reached Bohndi, Bohndi drew the man's blade, and impaled him with it while flipping him over. Bohndi drew the blade from its owner's cadaver and through it at a mage who was trying to charge up a spell. The bloody blade pierced the mage's skull right between the eyes. A knight then ran at Bohndi, but Bohndi gabbed the man's chest and used his right hand to swiftly decapitate the knight. He grabbed the knight's shield and threw it at a very large man with a ball and chain mace. The shield stuck itself in his throat. The giant then fell down choking. Bohndi grabbed his mace and ripped off the chain. He dug his hand into the iron and lifted the mace up. He used to crush whoever it was who tried to charge him just then.

Five men remaining. Bohndi ran up to one man and crushed his ribs. There was a sickening CRACK as the man screamed in pain. Bohndi mercilessly kicked him away. Then he picked up the tortured man's spear. Bohndi impaled a man who tried to sneak up behind him. Then he throws a spear at a very large man in heavy armor. For the first time in the fight, someone actually blocked Bohndi's projectile. Both men charged each other. Bohndi leapt over the big man and did a back flip in air while removing his opposition's helmet. Bohndi then threw the helmet at its owner. The big man blocked, and while he was preoccupied with the helmet, Bohndi slid in and tripped him. The big man fell face down into the dirt. Bohndi then crushed his neck with his boot. The last man besides Knil was scared right now. He had seen this newcomer savagely murder all his friends. Bohndi turned and faced the scared man. "Boo!" said Bohndi. The man fell down, probably dead.

Now only Knil was remaining. Knil charged Bohndi with blinding speed. Bohndi quickly blocked all incoming punches. Without a moments notice, Bohndi's left hand was on Knil's back, and his right hand was in his gut. If you listened closely enough you could here the two iron gauntlets hitting each other. Blood spurted from Knil's mouth and covered Bohndi's arm. Bohndi was the winner.

* * *

That night as the four Hylian's traveled home that night, Kiir's curiosity was perked. He asked Bohndi, "How did you not kill Knil?"

"I just slipped him some fairies when I struck him down," replied Bohndi.

"Humph!" Duke pouted. "Mum always said I was the smart one."

* * *

I am sorry for not updating in a while. This chapter is extra long. The last few were pretty short. If I don't update in a week, then don't expect one for 3 more weeks. Thank you for all the reviews.


	15. The Debating Judges

Life after Legend

_Chapter 15: The Debating Judges_

Of the three great forces, the neutrals did not have a world to claim as their own. Instead these judges of balance resided in the world that belonged to the more powerful force. Since the beginning of time, this had always been the Highland, for the Dark forces of the Lowland had never been able to overcome the light. The Neutral Judges resided in a floating citadel above the Highlands. They were positioned directly over the Avalon Spike.

The Neutrals were to keep some sort of balance between the High and the Low. They tried to keep them at peace, not at war. To become a judge, one must prove thyself worthy and of great power. By taking those of great power the Judges ensured that one side did not become all-powerful. Judges come from both the High and the Low, but mostly from the High. Once inducted into the order, the laws of High Magic bind you into servitude. You are assigned to the Major or Lesser Jury. New recruits are almost always assigned to the Lesser Jury, and there they stay until they have proved themselves worthy of being promoted

The room was a bleak gray color. It seemed to stretch on forever. One man sat alone on a small chair. Looming above him were three Judges of the Major Jury. One sat directly in front of him, one to his left, and the third sat to the right. All of them were garbed in a gray cloaks. Although you could not see their faces, you could tell that they were all staring at the man on trial. His name was Tigris.

The Judge on the left began to talk first. "Tigris who are charged for events that happened while you were assigned on a mission to realign the Avalon Spike."

The Judge on the right began to speak. "You told a mortal man of the greater forces. Knowledge such as this is not to be lightly passed on to men, for they have a tendency to try to tap into these powers. Then the magics run rampant and cause chaos. Then we Judges must try and stop the chaos. Unnecessary chaos is punishable by our law."

The third Judge, the one directly opposite Tigris, finally spoke. "Moreover, you told a _Hylian Mage._ Mages always seek greater magic or power. Whether their intentions are good or bad, they cause trouble. Hylians always seem to have a knack for creating great evil. How many countless times has that cursed land been plagued by evil? The two worst qualities a mortal could have, and you give them knowledge that can allow them to create almost limitless chaos! What kind of fool are you? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"What does it matter?" Tigris asked. "He couldn't have been able to survive the incident."

"Oh but he did!" the center Judge replied. "He survived and now we have a Hylian trying to break the seal on the Dark City and free Euphrates!"

At the sound of that last name, something in Tigris clicked. He became more calm and his resolution hardened. He became so serious that someone would think that the fate of the universe hung in the balance. Then he spoke. "I do not see what that has to do with the _"Hylian Mage" _I encountered. He could have been no mere mortal simply because of what he did. He had to be already employed by a greater force. Since he was a Hylian, then he must have been under the guiding hand of the Golden Sisters. The only other explanation for how he became a beast of such caliber, is that he was under the influence of the Dark Side, but that could not be so, for if he were he would have tried to strike me down. Also, no _"mere mortal"_ could have survived slipping through the crack between worlds. And as for my Coup De Grace to your argument, I _never _uttered a word of Euphrates to that man."

This seemed to enrage the center Judge and he began to show his anger. "Why you insolent-" but alas he never got to finish what he was to say because on of the other judges saw this debate falling into chaos.

"JUDAS! That is enough of your bickering," said the left Judge as he intervened. "The Hylian in question is currently in the care of Theik. He has yet to return to Hyrule. Clearly there is another Hylian trying to do the evil deeds. You probably know who it was who corrupted that poor Hylian, but that doesn't matter."

"I agree with Roob," said the right Judge. "There is unarguable proof that Tigris is innocent." He turned towards Tigris and said, "You are free to go." Tigris had no hesitation following the last command.

And unbeknownst to them all, they was a black fairy, cursing quite loudly at the event that had just transpired.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story. This should give some new light to important things so far happenening in the background but are really important. You'll get the full story in about 3 chapters or so. I'm not going to be able to update for about two weeks, so don't expect another chapter until then. 


	16. The Mighty Bloodhound

Life after Legend

_Chapter 16: The Mighty Bloodhound_

Nothing was to be seen for miles in the desert. No plant or animal seemed to be stirring. The desert was still, as though it was waiting for something spectacular to happen. It is not going to be disappointed.

The four travelers rode on into the desert. Each of them noticed that the desert wasn't as hot as usual. This made them anxious and worried. They rode on hoping to get home faster than they were supposed to.

Then it was seen. A man was walking through the sands. He seemed to be floating above the sands rather than treading upon them. The sand flew up about him, masking him to the passerby. With no warning, he stopped. The sands calmed. He stood there in his glory.

He was smothered in darkness. His clothes were black, a great contrast to his pale white skin. His shaggy black hair waved in a nonexistent breeze as if to mock us. His eyes glowed red, the color of blood. A green aura of malevolence surrounded him. He was the embodiment of evil desire, the epitome of those who lust for power.

"Well, well, well," the dark man said. "Don't you recognize me? I daresay you friend's body suits me quite well. He was a very capable young man. Too bad he's gone now."

"I will make you pay," Knil stated.

"I, the great Lurka, am not worried about a simple little boy. You couldn't defeat before, so what makes you think you can defeat me now?"

Duke and Kiir rushed Lurka while he was taunting Knil. This is a perfect time for a sneak attack. While the enemy is unsuspecting, you sneak up behind them and strike them down. This type of attack should have been simple and successful for these two thieves of great prowess, but it failed.

As they neared to strike from behind, they were flung into the air. Lurka laughed as he watched them fly sky-high. Once they reached the peak of their ascension, Lurka shot to bolts of energy at them. Knil looked to the sky with a look of distraught as he saw his friends and mentor being blown up and as he watched them fall into the sandy distance.

It was at this time that Bohndi moved into action. While the enemy was preoccupied with the defeat and torture of enemies would be the best time for a surprise attack. For the first time in many years, Bohndi unsheathed his blade. With a single, decisive stroke, he began his relentless onslaught.

"Wind Missile! Sand Tsunami! Raining Thunder! Fiery Hail! Earth Typhoon! Thunder Hurricane! Fire Tornado! Water Dragon Blast! Supernova!" Upon saying these words, the elements of nature bended themselves to Bohndi's will. These massive forces converged into a single point within a blink of an eye. They melded themselves together into one massive attack. Bohndi's onslaught would have been endless, except for amidst all the chaos, a single green ray of light escaped from Lurka. Bohndi tried to block the beam with his blade of power, but his effort was in vain. He became trapped in an evil bubble. Though he use all his might, he could not escape. He was as helpless as a little child.

The sand and dust soon settled allowing Lurka to be seen once more. He was a little battered but there was no serious damage. He cried out with a sickening laugh.

"Your big friend scratched me. Do you know how upset I am?" Lurka asked. "That guy could have done some real damage if I hadn't put him away. He's like a helpless little kiddy fresh from grade school. You are really hopeless know. That guy was your best chance at defeating me, but he's gone know."

"You coward! You couldn't even fight him in a fair fight. I shall smite you, you blackguard!" cried Knil.

"I doubt you can do that. You couldn't defeat me when we first met, and I have grown in the mastery of my power! You were, aren't, and never will be a match for me. You will go down like those first two pathetic fools!"

"Feel the wrath of THE BLOODHOUND!" bellowed Knil. A golden light began to surround him, and he became empowered. Bohndi looked on from inside his bubble with surprise. His skin was became white, paler than the moon at night. His hair stood on end, burning a bright crimson color. His eyes were black like bottomless pits of nothingness. He stood there erect, his gaze cold and unflinching. He only muttered these words: "I am the Bloodhound."

Knil outstretched his left hand as if expected something to come to him. He cried out: "SPIRITS OF THE SANDS, BESTOW UPON ME THE SWORD OF EVIL'S BANE!" His word's echoed throughout the desert. A far off whistling sound could be heard. Over the dunes of sand, something was coming nearer. A glinting object speeding towards the two combatants. It landed perfectly into the hands Knil. He now held the majestic Sword of Evil's Bane, the legendary Master Sword.

Upon seeing this blade, Lurka fired at Knil in an attempt to catch him off guard. Knil simply deflected with a single masterfully stroke from his mighty blade. Knil charged with godly speed. He pursued Lurka relentlessly. Blow after blow was landed upon Lurka. He tried to flee and put some distance between himself and Knil, but Knil pursued him doggedly. Any attack that Lurka could launch was agilely dodged or quickly countered. Lurka seemed to have to chance at winning.

You are always told to expect the unexpected, but it never seems possible. Knil should have expected the unexpected, but it caught him off guard. During his onslaught, Knil sent Lurka flying with swing to the head with the blunt end of his sword. Lurka went flowing off a distance of twenty feet or so. He then began to cry out. His yells were brutish grunts. They seemed to be of anger and pain.

"What…is …happening… to… me?" Lurka cried between screams. He clutched his face as he writhed in pain. As suddenly as it started, his queer actions stopped. He stood still and erect. He had a different air about him. It was as if something inside of him had come out and was ready to fight. Without saying a word, he transformed his evil energy into a blade. Swiftly and silently he charged at Knil.

The two warriors fought as if this battle was their last. They fought with all their might. There was no clear winner. The two men were an even match. They exchanged blows many times. Every time one struck the other, the other would strike the first man. They would be forced to fight until the end of time, unless someone intervened. Each man fought the same as the other, it was almost as though they were fighting a mirror image of themselves.

* * *

This chapter was going to be longer, but I decided that I could get more of my story in if I split the chapter. Please read and review. Definately review. If you read this story please review. I put a lot of hard work into this story for someone just to come along and read it and not review. I know of one person who has put my story on their story alert list, yet they haven't given me a single review. Even if you only have negative things to say, please say it.


	17. The Good Christian

Life after Legend

_Chapter 17: The Good Christian_

Nansen felt a great pain throughout his body. He ached from head to toe. It hurt too much to even open his eyes. He felt the pain instantly be gone. That must be some strong white magic, Nansen thought. He opened his eyes and sat up. He was on a bed in the back of a covered wagon. Next to him was man, garbed in white. His blue eyes stared at Nansen from behind his blonde hair. He said something that Nansen couldn't understand.

"Huh?" Nansen said. The man said something in another weird language. "I can't understand you," Nansen said.

"Finally you said something more than a grunt. I have the gift of tongues, but I need to know what language I need to speak first. Hylian is a good language. It comes easy to me," the man said.

"Who are you?" Nansen asked.

"I am Thiek. I am also known as the Good Christian. I found you lying in the desert. You were pretty beat up. The trip through the barrier must have beat you up a lot."

"How did you know that I had come through?" Nansen asked.

"I am in the know. You probably need to get to your friends. I daresay they are having fun fighting that little one."

"I have no clue where they are. It would take me a while to create a locating spell."

"Take heart and do not fear," Thiek said. He grabbed a book from a shelf. At first, Nansen couldn't read the title, but then it became apparent. It was called the _Holy Bible_. Thiek took the book and read an excerpt and outside a giant windstorm appeared in the not so far off distance. "Follow the pillar of wind by day, and follow the pillar of fire at night. They shall take you to where you need to be. Take this book, and may you learn from it's wisdom," Thiek said as he handed Nansen the book. Nansen took the book and set off.

* * *

From a distance, it looked as if Link was fighting himself. The pillar of wind had gone and Nansen had no more need for it. He could see his goal. How could there be two Links? One must be the possessed Link, but who is the other? The only features one could see from a distance were his pale white skin and flaming red hair. The two men fought as if their battle would last for all eternity. 

Nansen rushed up onto the battle. He was going to use a new spell he had picked up form Thiek to defeat this foe. If Nansen stayed back and did not intervene, the battle would have never ended. Nansen charged at the Evil link and placed his hand upon Link's forehead. "Be gone demon! IN JESUS NAME, BEGONE!" Nansen cried. He fell to his knees. The spell had drained him, but it worked. He saw Link fall to the ground, purged of all evil. He saw evil energy fade away, and the annoying spirit, Lurka, fly off into the distance. Nansen saw the weird Link turn back into, to his surprise, Knil.

A man could be seen walking through the sands. The group of weakened warriors never noticed him until he was already among their midst. Luckily, he was friend, not foe. "I give you greetings. I am Dertah. I have captured the spirit you just defeated," he said. This message had started to scare the group of Hylians. The man himself was not imposing; he was wearing simple armor, had a scimitar, and held a lantern in his left hand. What was imposing, was that he showed no emotion. No tone was heard in his voice, no expression lay upon his face. He was scary.

"I found and healed your friends," he said as he tossed Kiir and Duke onto the ground. "I also found some of your belongings," Dertah said as he tossed Link's stuff onto the ground.

"Hey people! Can I have some help here?" cried Bohndi who was still trapped in the evil bubble. Dertah simply raised his arm, and the bubble was gone.

"What did you do with Lurka?" Knil asked as he lay upon the ground aching from his fight.

"He is sealed away inside my lantern, until I let him out," Dertah said.

"Whose side are you on?" questioned Nansen, who had gotten a mixed message about this guy.

"I take no sides. I do what I wish." After saying those words, he left as mysteriously as he came.

* * *

Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm glad you guys enjoy my story. I'm thankful for all reviews no matter how short. I should have the next chapter up in about a week or so. I was feeling very much like a writer, so that is why it took so long for this chapter to get put up. If you thought that the showdown with Lurka was going to be the end of the story, you are quite mistaken, there is plenty more story and you will see events I have been foreshadowing. 


	18. The Mission Messenger

Life after Legend

_Chapter 18: The Mission Messenger_

Bohndi didn't like the look of things. Everyone in camp was sleeping. Bohndi strained his ears as he looked out over the horizon. It was too quiet. This would be the time something dramatic would happen. Bohndi wouldn't be disappointed.

Bohndi turned around to glance upon his snoozing comrades. Much to his surprise there was a stranger in camp. He stood in the middle of all the sleeping Hylians. This man wasn't Hylian. He was garbed in orange, yet cloaked in blue. His green hair contrasted his white complexion. He carried a staff tipped by a tiger claw. His ears were that of a tiger and stuck prominently outwards from his head.

"Long time no see, Bohndi," the stranger said.

"What do you want with me? I've been retired for years," Bohndi replied.

"You may need to draw your blade again for us, but that is not certain. Somehow, he got a ways ahead of us, and we are trying to catch up," replied the stranger.

"Tigris? Is that you?" came a new voice. It was Nansen. He had been awaken by the voices and wished to now join the chat.

"Ah, Nansen! I was actually coming to see you and some of your friends," said Tigris. "Farewell Bohndi," Tigris said as he waved his staff in the sand. In a flash of light Bohndi, Duke and Kiir were sent back home.

"Tigris! What did you-"?

"Nansen, don't worry. I just sent them home," Tigris said reassuringly.

"Well then. What are you doing here?" Nansen inquired.

"I am being used as a messenger. I hate it when I am assigned tedious chores like this," he replied.

"Well, what's your message?"

"Ah, the message must be told to your friends as well, because they have a part in it as well."

"Well then. Let's wake them up!" Nansen said as he began to kick Knil. Knil rolled over onto Link, who awoke with a start. Link quickly stood up and Knil fell onto the ground.

"Five more minutes, Duke," mumbled Knil as he rolled over and tried to sleep. Nansen kept kicking him. He finally got up and looked around groggily. "Hey where did the rest of them go? And who's this dude?" Knil asked.

"I am Tigris. Your friends were sent home and I have come to deliver to you a message. Do you understand?" Tigris stated.

"What's your message and who sent you?" asked Link.

"Nansen already knows this, but I am probably going to have to explain it again," Tigris said. "There are three realms: The Highlands, the Lowlands, and the Land of Men. The Highland is above the Land of Men, and the Lowland below it. There are also three forces: the High, the good guys, the Low, the bad guys, and the Neutral. They each reside in their respective lands. The world of men is where the power of the forces mingles. The Neutrals are judges who preserve balance and reside in a cut off part of the Highland. They serve no one side but try to keep the balance of the two opposing forces at rest."

"Every place has the three lands," Tigris continued, "with a few exceptions. Hyrule has no Lowland. Long ago, there was a mighty warrior who was raised in the Old Hyrule. He was the most powerful being of the High. With time, most powerful being of the High and Low become Neutral; it is a way of evening the scales, you could say. The mighty warrior, Sanctos, realized that the Neutrals just wanted to restrain him, so just before he was to become a Neutral, he turned to the Low. He raised a vast empire and waged a mighty war. He ended up fighting many great warriors of the High, but he really wanted to fight the Neutrals. After his death, the Empire was passed onto his eldest son, Euphrates. The empire shrunk a some after the death of Sanctos, and Euphrates wanted to do more then his father ever did. The Empire's capital was known as the Dark City. Euphrates began to make the Dark City rise from the Lowlands and take over the Land of Men and beyond. The rise of the Dark City caused the Golden City, the area's Highland, to fall. The two clashed and turned the Land of Men into Chaos and Void. The Dark City was sealed away, causing Hyrule to lose its Lowland. The Golden City was destroyed and all of its citizens killed, except for three. Those three sisters inherited the power of the whole city and used it to rebuild the Land of Men and their home. These two places are now known as Hyrule and the Golden Realm."

"Nice History lesson, but what does that Have to do with us?" Knil asked.

"I would have told you, if you had let me. I am here to give you missions assigned by a counsel of High."

"Another mission?" Link asked. "We barely finished our last one!"

"Yes you have another mission. Your last fiasco was merely the byproduct of the diversion. Someone is trying to resurrect Euphrates and unseal his kingdom. Knil and Nansen, you are to remove Ganon's Triforce Piece and kill him. He is currently a nuisance, but if powered by Euphrates, then he could be trouble."

"We understand," said Nansen. "Or at least I do."

"As part of releasing Euphrates, the sages of Hyrule have been corrupted. To quickly unleash the seal, five sages have to be corrupted, and three have been. One had his powers stolen, sot here are four. Each has erected a tower covering their temple. To complete the formation, Zelda is the one who has to be corrupted, but we have her under safe guard. Link, you must destroy the towers and free the sages. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I get it," Link said.

"Good," Tigris said. He waved his staff, and soon all were engulfed in waves of sand.

* * *

Sorry for the delay of my updating, but school has eaten more of my time than expected. I also have been writing alot on 


End file.
